Saving Annabeth
by SoaringBird
Summary: An adventure/romance story.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Annabeth: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Another one of the disclaimers. I AM UNFORTUNATELY NOT THE GREAT RICK RIORDAN.

NO FLAMES, PEOPLE. NOT EVERYONE IS A GOOD WRITER.

So…

Randomness…

Third person POV

_Finally, it's time to go to Camp Half-Blood._ Percy woke up and got dressed. Percy could barely contain his excitement. Why was he so excited? He would see Annabeth, of course.

Annabeth had stayed with Percy for about two months in New York, but she had to go to some major architect meeting in California (Annabeth was like 'OMG, I have to go, sorry, bye!') so Percy had not seen her in the past few months.

Percy's POV

My head was swimming with images of Annabeth. Her sitting next to me, her holding my hand, her kissing me.

_Oh my gosh, what is wrong with my brain?_

I banged my head on my bed. But the images were still there.

Then there was a huge flash of light in my room. _Uh oh,_ I thought. _This is not good._

Indeed it was not, for Aphrodite now stood in front of him.

"Why are you here?" I questioned her.

"One simple word…Annabeth," Aphrodite replied.

_Oh snap, oh snap, oh snap, what is she going to do to us?_

"Sorry, Percy," Aphrodite began.

_Oh snap, does she want to break up with me, does she not like me anymore, did she fall in love with someone else?_

"Zeus sent me here to tell you something…" Aphrodite began again. "Yeah, about that…Annabeth was captured by monsters…when she got to San Francisco…" Aphrodite finished.

And that's how my day started. Oh, joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Annabeth: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: [no need to mention the disclaimer] O.K. fine. I will say the disclaimer.

[wondering how many disclaimers have already been said] I am not Rick Riordan.

KK on with the chapter!

NO FLAMES PEOPLE.

Third Person POV

With a flash of light which Percy had to turn away from, Aphrodite was gone.

"You've GOT to be kidding me." And with that Percy drove to Camp Half-Blood (in his awesome new BMW from Paul) to tell Chiron and the campers.

When Percy got to Camp Half-Blood, it looked like the camp was preparing for a huge war. The Hephaestus cabin was full of clinking and clattering, the Athena kids were whispering about some battle plan ("Maybe this new lightweight cannon would work best," he heard a girl whisper) and the Aphrodite campers were freaking out ("Like, OMG, what if my nail gets bent during the battle?" Percy heard an Aphrodite boy say. He never got over the fact that some boys could be like that.)

Percy found Tyson (he had returned from the forges), ran up to him, tried to avoid the inevitable crushing hug but failed, and asked him what was going on. At this, tears brimmed Tyson's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, brother. You must have heard from Aphrodite that Annabethy is gone."

"It's OK, we'll save her." Percy tried to reassure Tyson, but in truth he couldn't reassure himself.

_What if she's hurt? What if she's knocked out? What if it's already too late? What if-_

Chiron trotted up, interrupting his thoughts. "As you can see, Percy, we are preparing for war," his face grim. "And after that huge war against Kronos, the gods are weary. They literally have no power. If they could, they would have saved your girlfriend by now."

Percy was blushing at the mention of the word _girlfriend_. "Has Camp Half-Blood been invaded while I was gone? Is there a new breed of monster?"

Chiron was about to respond when an alarm sounded from the Athena cabin.

"We have company!" a camper yelled.

As I watched in horror, an army of things came rushing towards us.

"There's your answer," Chiron replied, as he prepared an arrow, his face set.

I drew Riptide and charged.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's Chapter 3.

NO FLAMES PEOPLE!

Disclaimer: …

Percy POV

A very long story short, we defeated the thingys.

The thing was that they were harder to defeat than the monsters Kronos had summoned, like dracanae and giants. Chiron had to shoot 15 arrows in a monster before it disintegrated (I'm not kidding).

After the battle, Chiron told me to consult Rachel for info about how to save Annabeth. "You need a quest, so pick 2 people to go with you," Chiron said.

I picked Thalia and Nico. Grover couldn't go because he had some hugely important biannual satyr meeting. Just like Annabeth, he had to go to some hugely important thing. I sighed. Tyson couldn't go either because I didn't want my brother to get hurt. Those monsters were sure tough.

So off we went, but I still couldn't stop thinking about the prophecy Rachel gave me.

It was bad, of course. Very bad.

Meanwhile…

Annabeth POV

"Mm-mff!" I tried to talk but couldn't. _Stupid monsters,_ I thought.

Of course, the second I landed in San Francisco, all pumped up for learning more on architecture, and not pumped up because Percy couldn't go, as he would be bored as heck, I was attacked by monsters.

Well, I'd never seen them before, so yeah. I was defeated pretty quickly. They were pretty tough.

So now I sat, tied to this titanium and steel chair, bound by ropes, with a gag on my mouth. At least they didn't blindfold me.

Suddenly I felt myself being dragged. "Do you think she is of further use?" a slithery voice asked.

"Yes, she will lure the others. Grover has been taken care of, as he cannot resist the meeting, of course. It is a very important ceremony, is it not?" another voice said. "Of course, he shall be eliminated the second he gets there." The monster laughed.

"So I take it the Big Three kids are coming?"

"Yes, Luke, all three are coming."

"Great." Luke smiled. "Now take Annabeth away!"

_Oh no,_ I thought. _Luke? He's evil again! _I turned around in my chair as far as possible and I strained my eyes. _Yep, it's Luke alright._

"Good job, Joe," Luke said. "For your reward, you shall get to eat the one called Thalia."

Joe licked his lips.

_This is not good_, I thought.

Then they dragged me towards a dark pit.

"This pit has a gravitational force," Luke said. "Which means in 30 minutes you shall meet your doom. Muahaha!"

_Okay, this is even worse. _

Percy POV

"Can't we travel any faster?" I asked Nico and Thalia. "Anyone?" We were in a car, driving through rush hour with Argus at the wheel.

In response, Nico pulled out a dog whistle. "Argus probably won't like this," Nico said aloud.

Argus overheard this. "What's this about-" but Nico had already blown the whistle.

In an instant, something big crashed the car, and Argus was knocked unconscious.

"Sorry, Argus," Nico said. "But we really need to hurry." And with that, we all climbed on to Mrs. O'Leary and shadow-traveled away.

Annabeth POV

"5 minutes, Annabeth," Luke called out.

Now doom seemed inevitable. So as my last resort, I slashed through the ropes with my knife. Of course, no one had noticed I had my trusty knife in my back pocket. I took off my gag and started to run, but of course Luke was one step ahead of me. Luke whistled. Immediately an army of monsters surrounded me.

"You can't run, Annabeth, and you can't hide," Luke chided.


End file.
